


[Podfic] Sweet Danger

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Meetings, Horniness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret, Harvey Bullock loved women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sweet Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671850) by [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains). 



> **Length:** 05:00  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/gotham-sweetdanger.mp3) (4.8 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As". Thanks to FreshBrains for letting me record this! :D


End file.
